


tarde de cocina

by nylie



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude y Connor preparan una tarta de cumpleaños para Callie - 100% fluff, ubicado algunos meses después del 2x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tarde de cocina

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera decir que tengo excusas pero no, fluff gratuito, porque puedo.  
> Also, no tengo la menor idea de cuando sería el cumpleaños de Callie, y esas cosas, así que bueno, tomandome libertades, que es solo la excusa.

Están cocinando. O lo más cercano a la correcta definición de cocinar. Están en la cocina de su casa, y hay muchos ingredientes, y tienen sus manos sucias de harina y esperan –realmente lo hacen- terminar con un pastel hecho y derecho. Connor no está muy seguro que vayan a lograrlo, pero es tanta la ilusión que tiene Jude de regalarle una torta a Callie en su primer cumpleaños como parte oficial de los Fosters, que se niega a decir nada al respecto. _Optimismo,_ Connor, _al menos podremos decir que lo intentamos._

Aunque es difícil hacerlo cuando Jude toca continuamente su cara dejando rastros de harina por todo su rostro, y Connor está más concentrado en observarle que en continuar leyendo la receta que tiene delante. 

\- ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer ahora? – Impaciente, Jude golpetea el pie contra el piso, sus manos instintivamente yendo hacia su cintura y deteniéndose en el aire, antes de llegar a ensuciarse. 

\- No sé. – El bufido que recibe por respuesta borra su sonrisa, y vuelve a concentrarse en la receta, sin saber muy bien donde ha quedado la última vez que leyó algo. – Aquí dice que hay que poner la harina cernida en la mezcla, - continúa leyendo, y vuelve a releer, y antes que Jude logre hacer nada, aclara: - Mientras se bate. 

Jude asiente, frunciendo el ceño en concentración, y se apura a prender la batidora donde han dejado la mezcla. Sin dejar de observar la mezcla, estira su mano hacia Connor, quien no puede evitar colocar la suya propia encima, y entrelazar sus dedos. Jude se gira finalmente para observarlo, y aunque sus labios se tuercen molestos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delata. – Se supone que me pases la harina. 

\- Claro. – De todas formas, no suelta su mano. Con algo de dificultad agarra el pote de la harina con su mano izquierda, y lo lleva hasta donde la mezcla se está batiendo. Jude no dice nada, ni se suelta; por el contrario, baja las manos de ambos hasta que es lo único que queda de distancia entre ellos.

Connor apenas puede ver el recipiente de la mezcla, entre el propio que tiene en manos y Jude a su lado, así que comienza a poner la harina con suma lentitud. Dado que su visión es limitada, procura guiarse por la expresión de Jude, quien asiente levemente y le insta a dejar caer más. Y más. Y más. Jude suelta la batidora de su base y comienza a girarlo por los costados al tiempo que él sigue agregando. Por un momento, se permite regodearse ante el hecho que lo están haciendo, y lo están haciendo juntos, y ese momento es todo lo que necesita para que su mano izquierda decida que no puede más. El pote se desliza de donde lo tiene apoyado, desparramando una enorme cantidad de harina sobre las aspas de la batidora. De repente todo es harina en el aire y gotas de mezcla volando en todas direcciones. Es ligeramente consciente de que Jude se suelta de su mano cuando apaga la batidora, y todo se detiene. 

\- Lo siento. – Habla antes de siquiera levantar la vista, sabe lo importante que esto es para Jude, y _otra vez_ es su culpa que las cosas salgan mal. El silencio que recibe hace que se le retuerza el estomago, pero cuando finalmente mira a Jude, hay una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. 

\- Tienes harina en toda la cara. – Jude ahoga la risa en su mano. Connor podría decir lo mismo de él, tiene harina de pies a cabeza, y su cabello está totalmente blanco, pero es el poco de mezcla sobre su nariz el que llama su atención.

\- Tu también. – Sonríe, tranquilizándose ante la reacción de su mejor amigo. Parece que quedará por allí, pero de repente se ve a sí mismo estirando su mano hasta la nariz de Jude, y quitando el poquito de mezcla que tiene allí con suavidad. Sabe que no se imagina como enlentece la respiración de Jude, y como su risa se transforma en una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando lleva la mezcla a sus labios, es incapaz de decir si sabe bien o mal, demasiado concentrado en observar cómo se mueve la garganta de Jude al tragar. Se muerde el labio y se obliga a mirarlo cuando vuelve a hablar. – Te queda bien. 

Si el sonrojo de las mejillas de Jude arde tanto como las propias, no puede saberlo, pero de un momento a otro, están riendo. Fuerte y sonoro, y un poco incómodos. 

\- Te ves ridículo. 

Alza una ceja, y acorta las distancias entre ambos, de alguna forma Jude quedando entre él y la mesada de la cocina. – Tu no. – Es apenas un murmullo, y esta vez no puede mirarlo, porque si lo hace no podrá enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea el contraste de sus labios sobre su piel enharinada. 

Jude le toma la mano entonces, dedo a dedo volviéndose a entrelazar, pegajosos de la mezcla y la harina. 

\- ¿Crees que podremos salvar a algo para la torta? – Sigue sin mirarlo, y sabe que respira porque aún no se ha desmayado. 

\- No pasa nada, enserio. – Jude ejerce presión sobre su mano, tranquilizándolo. – Y no te ves ridículo. – Una sonrisa de picardía se dibuja en sus labios. – No más de lo normal.

Le da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro con su mano libre, pero como no queda más espacio atrás de él, apenas llega a separarlo, y Connor se hace totalmente consciente de la poca distancia entre ambos. Se le hace imposible resistir a observarlo de abajo arriba. Sus ropas todas sucias de harina y algo de mezcla, su remera particularmente un desastre, sus manos entrelazadas y el calor que emana de sus largos dedos, el cuello enharinado, y sus labios rojos humedecidos. Su mano le revuelve sus cabellos, y harina vuela por todos lados. – Idiota, -lo escucha murmurar, y sin pensarlo mucho, se inclina hacia delante y roza sus labios con los suyos propios. 

Dura menos que un segundo, pero es incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando se separan. 

\- Deberíamos… - Señala la mesa con la cabeza, su mano libre habiéndose afirmado en la cintura de Jude sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Lo observa asentir, pero ninguno hace mucho por moverse, puede sentir la respiración de su pecho en sus manos y es ligeramente embriagante. Mejor que cualquier alcohol que haya intentado probar en su vida. No que pretenda repetirlo de todas formas, luego del las consecuencias de la última vez. 

\- Connor… - Jude lo observa expectante, y finalmente entiende que debería moverse. Siente un ligero apretón en su mano antes de perder el calor de Jude de su mano, y finalmente, logra dar algunos pasos para atrás. Jude retoma la tarea del pastel sin muchas palabras. 

De alguna manera, logran ponerse manos a la obra, aunque a Connor le resulta cada vez más difícil concentrarse en la lectura de la receta, se limita a ello, indicando a Jude como seguir y observándolo más de la cuenta mientras lo hace. Se hace fácil, eso de estar allí, juntos; incluso con el recuerdo de que es la primera vez que se besan en su casa. Se siente sonrojar y muerde su labio, pero Jude está muy concentrado terminando de colocar la masa final en la asadera para notarlo. 

Cuando el bizcocho está en el horno, comienzan finalmente a limpiar. Connor sabe que nunca ha visto la cocina de su casa tan sucia, sobre todo desde que su madre no vive más allí, pero no es nada a comparación a lo que se convierte unos momentos después, cuando Jude, manos llenas de masa del recipiente de la batidora, se planta delante de él con una sonrisa que pretende ser inocente. 

\- No te atreverías. – Connor da un paso atrás, la sonrisa en sus labios traicionando cualquier intento de seriedad de sus palabras. 

\- ¿Tú crees?

Empieza a correr antes de que Jude siquiera se lance hacia adelante. - No te escaparás – lo escucha decir detrás de él, en medio de risas. No puede evitar reír el también, pero cuando agarra la bolsa de harina en sus manos, los roles se invierten, y es él quien comienza a correr a Jude, lanzando harina al aire. La táctica no es muy buena, porque termina cayendo en medio, más que alcanzando a su víctima. De alguna forma terminan a un lado y otro de la isla, tirándose harina y la poca masa pegada de los potes. A Connor le duele el cuerpo de reír, y finalmente, encuentra su mejor arma: un recipiente lleno de agua en la pileta. 

No se para a pensar dos veces el desastre que agarrarlo significa, para cuando Jude le está gritando - ¡No! – ya lo está tirando sobre él. Jude no corre, se queda allí parado, el agua corriéndole por el rostro, y mojando su ropa, pero está riendo. – Eres…

Connor no puede parar de reír, y al mismo tiempo, no puede dejar de observarlo. El cabello pegándoosle contra el rostro, el agua jugando contra sus pestañas, y las comisuras de sus labios hundidas por la risa. 

\- ¿Soy…? – Se atreve a preguntar, levantando una ceja e instándole a dar una respuesta. La respuesta no es lo que espera. Jude le agarra del brazo, y tira de él, resbalando los dos con el agua en el suelo, y cayendo ambos al suelo, en medio de risas. – Ouch. – Connor siente el golpe seco, seguido del peso de Jude sobre él. 

\- Ay. Lo siento. – Su voz preocupada detiene su risa, pero Connor se apresura en negar.

\- Estoy bien. – Se apoya sobre sus codos, levantándose ligeramente, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, y vuelve a besarlo, en medio de la risa contenida. No es muy diferente a ninguno de sus besos anteriores, apenas labios apretados uno contra otro, pero se siente ligero y normal, y basta sólo eso para quedarse sin aire. Se quedan un rato así, con Jude observándole hasta hacerle sentir incomodo, como si analizara cada uno de sus gestos y de las palabras no dichas. Los codos le duelen después de un rato, y Jude sonríe. Esta vez es Jude el que se inclina hacia él, y le da un corto beso, antes de enderezarse y sentarse, extendiéndole una mano para que pueda sentarse a su lado. 

\- No somos muy buenos en la cocina. 

\- No. – No puede evitar sonreír como si aquello fuera lo mejor que hubiera escuchado en el mundo. Intoxicado, así se siente, y se siente bien. Es un poco difícil creer que algún día pudiera sentirse así en su propia casa, pero se guarda eso para sí. Cuando Jude apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, y vuelve a entrelazar sus manos, Connor siente ganas de llorar. Es difícil entender como solo algunos meses atrás esto estaba mal. 

\- Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que esté el pastel. – Jude tiembla a su lado, y Connor puede sentir la fría ropa mojada contra su brazo. 

\- Quizás sea mejor que te des una ducha, - el peso de la cabeza de Jude sobre su hombro desaparece, y aunque no puede verlo, imagina la expresión de pánico en su cara. Eso también es relativamente nuevo, piensa divertido. – Te enfermarás si te quedas mojado. 

\- _Oh._

\- Vamos, ve. Yo cuidaré el pastel. – Connor empuja ligeramente a Jude hombro con hombro, y con reticencia deja ir su mano cuando finalmente se para. No es la primera vez que Jude se baña en su casa, pero le hace mucha gracia lo terriblemente torpe y avergonzado que se ve ante la idea. – Sabes dónde está todo, ¿verdad?

Jude asiente, y Connor lo ve desaparecer desde el piso sin moverse. Sólo cuando sus pasos finalmente resuenan en la escalera es que decide levantarse y ponerse a ordenar. Es mucho más sencillo una vez está solo, sin distracciones y sin repentinas guerras de comida. Sin embargo, le toma un buen tiempo poner todo en su lugar, despegar la masa del piso y mesada, y secar el suelo todo mojado. Para cuando termina es que recién se fija en su aspecto, lleno de masa, harina, los pantalones algo mojados, y los bolsillos sucios de restregarse las manos allí inconscientemente. 

Observa la torta en el horno, está claro que aún falta bastante para que termine de cocinarse, y a él también le vendría bien una ducha. Hace un rato que escuchó apagarse el agua, y supone que Jude debe estar pronto para relevarlo en el cuidado de la torta. Así que no se lo piensa dos veces antes de subir hacia su habitación.

Jude no está allí, así que aprovecha a buscarse ropa limpia, y se dirige hasta la puerta del baño, sentándose en la pared contigua a esperar que salga Jude. No tarda mucho, y cuando siente el picaporte girar se levanta de un salto. No puede evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa de Jude de verlo allí, ni sentirse torpe cuando nota el creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas. Le toma un poco más notar que Jude está vestido con una camisa y jeans que obviamente le pertenecen a él.

\- No tenía sentido volver a ponerme la ropa mojada, - Jude se encoge ante su escrutinio antes de preguntar: - ¿Está bien, verdad?

A Connor se le hace un nudo en la garganta y se alegra por enésima vez que su padre haya preferido encerrarse en el galpón de su casa antes que estar pululando por la casa con ellos allí. Instintivamente lleva su mano al cuello de la camisa de Jude y lo acomoda, mientras asiente, incapaz de decir nada. Se siente ligeramente culpable, cuando Jude parece relajarse, como si él pudiera haberse enojado por tomar su ropa, algo que tendría que haberle ofrecido para empezar. Pero aún así, no logra comandar las palabras para salir de su boca. Se siente tonto y ridículo, y se pregunta si todo era más fácil con Daria porque no le importaba o qué. 

\- A la torta le falta un poco, pero quizás deberías revisarla, - logra decir finalmente, y se lamenta cuando Jude asiente y se hace un lado para dejarlo pasar. 

\- Te espero abajo. 

\- ¿Jude? – No está muy seguro que quiere decir una vez que se gira hacia él, así que se limita a negar. – Nada. Enseguida bajo. 

Lo ve jugar ligeramente con los puños de la camisa, que extrañamente le quedan algo cortos para lo ancho que le va, y finalmente se gira y baja los escalones de dos en dos. Connor se reta mentalmente cuando se da cuenta que se ha quedado parado en la puerta del baño demasiado tiempo, perdido en pensamientos, y finalmente entra a quitarse la ropa sucia y darse una refrescante ducha. No se está demasiado, a pesar que suele quedarse bajo el agua todo el tiempo que puede, ansioso de volver a bajar con Jude. Se viste a las corridas, y se echa colonia sin pensarlo demasiado. No tarda más de diez minutos en estar de vuelta en la cocina, el olor del bizcochuelo invadiéndolo todo. 

Encuentra a Jude parado frente a la mesada, con la torta desmoldada frente a él, parece casi observarla como si no fuera posible que estuviera allí. 

\- Se ve bien. – Su voz parece sorprenderlo, pero Jude le sonríe cuando se acerca. 

\- No sé si podrá comerse. 

\- Serán nuestros conejillos de indias. – Se ríe, le agrada saber que siempre puede reír con Jude. – No creo que a Callie le importe si puede comerla, igual. 

Jude asiente, y Connor se detiene a su lado. Aún no pueden ponerle ningún recubrimiento porque está caliente, y eso al menos Connor recuerda de los intentos de cocinar de su madre; pero, algo chato y deforme, el bizcocho está allí, prueba de que a pesar de todo, algo han logrado.

Quiere tomar la mano de Jude y transmitirle confianza con un suave apretón, pero algo lo detiene y se odia un poquito por ello. Tiene que recordarse que su padre no está, que aunque estuviera – _no importa, Connor, no importa_ \- y que de todas formas, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera en su casa; es sólo que esta vez es terriblemente consiente de querer hacerlo. Cuando finalmente logra vencer la barrera de sus pensamientos, hay algo más que lo detiene: Jude. 

Sucede de un momento a otro, los largos y finos brazos de Jude le rodean la cintura, y presiona sus manos contra su espalda, al tiempo que apoya su rostro, lleno de lágrimas que no había notado hasta ahora, en la curvatura de su cuello. 

\- Gracias. – La voz de Jude es apenas inaudible, y por un segundo cree haberlo imaginado, pero hay algo en la manera que Jude se aferra a él que le asegura que no. Le toma unos momentos reaccionar y envolver a Jude con sus propios brazos. Se siente ligeramente expuesto, más que con todos los besos (le parece ridículo que hayan sido más de uno) y las manos entrelazadas que han compartido en el día. Aún así, no se suelta, y sonríe, oliendo el perfume del cabello de Jude y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

\- A Callie le encantará.- No tiene que decirlo, pero aún así lo dice, porque necesita que Jude esté seguro. Como lo está él. 

\- Lo sé.


End file.
